A New Begining After Your Death
by kenshi-mimiroo
Summary: Faye started a new life with the help of her friend. But what happens when a green hair man reappears in her life. SF R
1. Chapter 1:Best Friends

A New Beginning After Your Death

Disclaimer: I dont own Cowboy Bebop

Chapter one : Best Friends

-

Faye Valentine was walking down the streets at Venus. It was a rainy day

and the clouds covered the usually sunny sky. Venus was usually known for

its lovely beaches and magnificent sights.

But Faye wasn't here for a vacation or a nice tan, or to see the sights

Venus offered her.

No, she was here to visit her best friend, Sakura Yamato. They had met in a

bounty hunt. Everybody in the universe knew her for her bounty hunting

skills. Yes everyone knew her... everyone. That's how she met Sakura,

Sakura being the everyone.

But Sakura was a jealous person before, and she always came up to Faye,

challenging her. It really was pathetic, to Faye. But as time passed on,

they slowly formed a friendship... an unusual one but nonetheless a

friendship. The friendship came intense and they had formed a bond. One

would always be there for another. That's how it would always be. Sakura

would be the one person, Faye could pour her feelings to, and talk to,

especially after the death of Spike Spigedel.

Spike Spigedel was an attractive man, one Faye fell for. His hunter green

hair would make her swoon as it flowed with the wind. His height was

intimidating but it made Faye fall for him even more. He had unusual eyes,

one light brown and one dark brown, yet Faye fell always into

them. She loved them. It held integrity, bravery, and determination. But

that didn't matter.

It was four years since Spike had left, but she couldn't help think about.

She had left the Bebop and her fellow crew members because of him. Just as

he packed up and left, she did the same. Jet didn't stop her. He knew very

well that Faye would endure pain if she had stayed. He let her go, the same

way he did to Spike.

She had started a new life to forget about him, but she still was a strong

bounty hunter. Her attire had changed. She wore eloquent, long, outfits

that didn't show much. But the outfits were tight and they perfectly showed

her curves. Her emerald eyes shone brightly and it matched perfectly with

her peach complexion. Over the years, her lavender hair had grown

waist-length.

It made her look somewhat angelic, for a bounty hunter.

Almost every man turned to look at the emerald eyed beauty, and she liked

the attention. It made her feel better... special... yet sad. Because one

man in particular never looked at her that way. And it is obvious to us to

who it is.

"Why didn't he stay? Why did he have to go and die with the stupid blonde

Julia" Faye said, tears threatening to fall but she had hastily wiped them

away.

She had arrived at Sakura's apartment and now was talking with her. Both

were sitting at her balcony, sitting down on the beach chairs. They both

started at the people below them but were lost in thought.

Sakura knew everything about Spike and her past relations with him. She

knew the sorrow and grief her friend felt.

"Why did he choose her? Wasn't I good enough for him" she muttered, a tear

finally falling. She may have been a strong, tough, bounty hunter but she

was weak when it came to emotions.

"He was outta your league! Forget the bastard" she said, receiving a glare

from Faye. "I mean... forget... him" she asked nervously. "Heh... guess I

was out of line..."

Both were silent and they continued looking beyond the city. Faye wiped her

tear away and shifted a little. She sighed inwardly.

"I know what will cheer you up!..." Sakura perked up. Faye turned to her

and motioned her to continue. "...A new club opened up yesterday, and I'll

go buy you a Bloody Mary. Let's go..." she said, pulling Faye's arm

suddenly, jerking her up. Faye smiled.

"I should stop mourning for him. He's gone and that was all in the past."

"Yes"

"...I should concentrate on the future and what lies ahead."

"Say it loud" Sakura said. They both giggled at her statement.

"Thanks..." Faye said as she went into her room.

"For what..."

"For being a good friend." she replied, while Sakura smiled.

"That's what best friends are for..."

"We are best friends."

"Enough of the mushy, mushy part..." Sakura said while Faye laughed

lightly. "We got to pretty ourselves up."

"My beauty is natural, but I guess some people need to dress up..." Faye

said sarcastically while sticking her nose up in the air.

"Hey..." Sakura said as she playfully slapped her in the shoulder. "You're

hurting my feelings" she said pouting.

"Good."

"You're so mean..."

"I am the great Poker Alice. I'm supposed to be heartless..." she said,

knowing that it wasn't true.

"Yeah... but not towards me"

Faye rolled her eyes at this. "Stop whining Sakura and lets go. Don't make

me change my mind."

"Fine! Let me just change."

30 minutes later...

"Sakura if you don't get out" Faye started, but stopped when Sakura got

out. "Finally... I was falling asleep."

"Poor baby..." she retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Sakura" Faye said.

It was very hard to believe these two girls were best friends. They were

like yin and yang.

Sakura was a cheerful, outgoing person. She was fairly pretty but could

never match up to Faye's beauty. She had short chestnut hair and deep,

oceanic, cerulean eyes. Sakura had endured a hard childhood life. Her

parents died when she was little. None of her relatives would take her in

so she had to live in an orphanage. She had to work when she was thirteen,

to support herself; the orphanage wasn't a good place to live. She grew up

alone with no one to love. Faye had made life enjoyable for her.

They established themselves as sisters, since they had no relations or

relations they could keep in touch with. Sakura is the oldest "sister" and

Faye is the youngest. They would be there for one another even if it was a

risk.

"Okay... lets go little sis..." as she led Faye to the exit of her

apartment.

"Huh... right. Let's go..."

"Faye-Faye..." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

Faye growled. "You know I hate that"

"Hurry up then..." Sakura said.

"Coming..."

Faye smiled as she walked out with her. Smiling that she had taken a step

of her new life and by being "sisters" with Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2:Mysterious Man

Chapter 2:Mysterous ManI hope you guys liked the first chapter and if you have comments please review. But please go easy on me I'm barely a newbie.I also what to thanks my friend SxS 4 ever she helping me with the chapters. Please don't forget to review I would really appreciate it.Faye and Sakura were lucky to have been able to get in the club. When they got there, the lines were long that they took up a whole block. But with a little negotiation; they got in easily. Sure Faye good looks helped them enter, but with the cloths she was wearing made the man say 'Yes' before she even asked the question. She had a white halter top that showed her bare shoulders and back. A tight black mini-skirt that showed her long legs, and to top it all off, she had a black jacket with matching boots.Her cloths may have been...skimpy...but she wasn't at all what she looked like.The two girls made their way towards the bar table. Faye ordered her favorite drink; a Bloody Mary while Sakura just ordered a Martini. They sipped their drinks and listened to the booming music. They didn't notice the man coming towards them.Hey...what's up..." he said in a cool voice. Sakura and Faye just looked at each other. Faye arched an eyebrow."You want to dance, anyone of you..." he said coming closer " No thank you ..." Faye said, really uninterested. Taking another sip of her drink

Sakura nudge her elbow." Go dance with him!" she hissed. " He's sort of cute!" she said adding a soft giggled." No..." Faye said in a tone that said the topic was over. " Besides, you'll be alone"" It's okay, I'll be alright. Go on and dance"" But-" Faye started but stopped when Sakura just pushed her off her stood. She sighed and walked out to the dance floor with him. She really didn't want to but she had no other choice.They started dancing rythematically to the music, swaying there hips here and there. She notice that he was a good dancer and that he wasn't too bad looking either. He had beautiful, blond hair and even more beautiful cerulean eyes. They held bravery, affection, yet lust. They were like Spike but with one glance of his eyes made her whole body melt._' Why am I thinking of him...'' Because you still love him' _ and annoying voice said._" what the ... who are you' _Faye scream mentally._' Ever heard of the conscience...'_'Conscience_...?'' Boy are you dumb' _the conscience said sarcastically_' _Shut up I know what it means_'_ she scolded mentally._"anyway, I came because you were denying something_ '' If you're saying that Love him... you're wrong. Now leave me alone!' _' Liar, Liar, pants on fire' _the voice teased said in a sing-song voice.' Leave me alone!' _' Whatever... I'll be back soon...'_" Are you alright?" he asked" Huh...yeah...yeah...Oh, what's your name? We're been dancing so long that we haven't introduced each other..." Faye said." I already know who you are. Faye Valentine, the greatest bounty hunter.." he said, showing his pearly white teeth. Faye blushed slightly." I'm David"" Hi..." " Yeah ... can we just stick to dancing?" she said wanting to go back with Sakura. She was bored. He may have been attractive but he sure was boring.A man was looking at them intently in the corner of the room. His face was shadowed. He gripped his drink, almost cracking it._" _Stupid bastard!...get your filthy hands off her!" He growled softly."Forget it ... she has her own life. She wants to dance with him ... whatever"He sipped his drink. In the dance floor, you could see Faye and David, grinding to the music."What the!" he stood up." That fucking bastard!. I could only do that with her... not him!" he said muttering . He sat back down. He sigh and looked at the bartender." Give me another Vodka..." he said, shoving his glass in front of the bartender." You drank enough... no more" he said, taking the class and cleaning it.The man narrowed his eyes dangerously and stared at the bartender." You give me a drink now or I'll kill you..." he said growling, grabbing the bartender by the collar. " All-All-All right. Just give me a sec." the bartender said. He did as he was told and got him another vodka " Here.." he said setting the drink in front of the man.Faye was having a great time dancing with David. She was glad that she listened to Sakura." You're really fun..." Faye said, smiling up to him." Has anyone told you that you have a beautiful smile?"" No ...Thank You..." smiling some more."what the-" the now drunken man said." Why is she smiling?"_' why am I so...jealous...do..I...love her? NO!'_ He mentally thought. _" But ...I did...think she was beautiful and attractive before' _He took another sip of his drink._' I wonder if her breast were real...Perfectly round...'_He slightly started drooling. When he noticed, he hastily wiped it off, turning red_' I wonder how it feels and taste...' _Once again he started drooling and suddenly his pants were getting tighter." What the fuck! I can't I-I-I can't..." he thought, scolding himself."Oh my god David, I forgot all about Sakura! let's go back, besides I'm tired" Faye said walking over to the bar table. David was quite mad that she wanted to go back to her friend, but ha didn't protest. They saw her talking to the bartender, ordering a martini once more." Hey.." she said hiccupping."...here-...comes my...little...- sis."" Sakura what have I told you about drinking so much?" she scolded."I...- just...got a-...little...drunk..." Sakura replied, slurring her words" A LITTLE!"Sakura sighed "Okay, Okay...I'll stop.""Good let's go.." she said, grabbing her wrist while paying the bartender." Bye David, it was nice meeting you..." she said, hurrying up to the entrance." You can't go... we were just getting started" he said grabbing Faye's wrist."Let go!" she said in a threatening voice." You don't know what I can do to you..." she hissed." I know very well. Besides I just want...to have a little fun..." he said, whispering the last part in her ear." Creep...let go of me you fucking bastard last chance!""You heard her ...let go" "Huh..." Faye turned around and gasped." you-you-you- you're! How can you be here? You're dead!" she said surprised as well as angry. "I'm standing right here ... aren't I?"Faye just stare at him and then narrowed her eyes dangerously." You... bastard..." she whispered " You...you were alive but you never came back!" she said screaming."I'm-"" shut up! It was actually better knowing that you were dead..." she turned away and dragged Sakura. But before leaving she punched David right in the face. It relieve her anger." Faye wait...I-I need to talk to you..." he said softly" No..." she said walking away from him, wiping the tears that were forming."Faye...I...love you"She said nothing and continue walking, knowing that it wasn't true. Julia was his love and life...not her. She ran out the door." Faye...wait""Spike stop!" Sakura said, standing in front of Spike. Her drunken state was visible."who are you" he asked Sakura"I'm...I'm her...uh, I don't know" she said scratching her head.Before she and he knew it, she fainted, collapsing on him." Sakura?" Faye asked, coming back. She hadn't realized, she had left her behind." Great...you ruined my graceful exit..." she muttered, seeing Sakura in Spikes arms.Thank You for reading my story please Review or I'll hunt you down and kill you're entire family Bwuuu-ha-ha.( I'm sorry my mom drop me in the head 10 times when I was a baby.)PLEASE REVIEWSayonara


	3. Writters Note

Writters NoteI'm sorry guys that I haven't updated for a long time but I will soon. Please understand I have gotten alot homework lately 0150-even my own mother is giving me work of a college student and I'm verely in 8 grade she is so crazy.Well thank youI'll update as soon as possible so please dont get bad thank you. See you soon.


	4. Chapter 3:Passed Time

chapter 3:Passed time

* * *

Disclaimer:I dontown Cowboy Bebop

Iron Heart that was the name of the old man that saved his life. He lived in the mountains of Venus as a healer. The town he used to live in had kick him out saying that he was a crazy old man without any talent. But they were wrong he had great spiritual power that had saved his live. After the fight with Vicious the members of the Dragon syndicate thought he was dead and had dumped him in the mountains. He was barely alive when he found him, but he was alive he had to be.

It took most of his spiritual power to save the man he had saved during hunting for food. He was barely alive but with his help ,he was going to make it.

2 months later

At first he didn't know where he was. He tried to stand up but couldn't and there's where he heard the voice.

"Be careful young man your wounds haven't heal yet." the old man said in a sympathetic voice but with firmness.

"Where am I and who are you" the man known as Spike said.

"You're in my hut. I found you half dead in the mountains seeing that you were still alive I brought you here to take care of you're wounds. It was amazing that you were still alive you're wounds were deadly it took almost all my spiritual powers to heal you." he said with out taking his eyes in what he was doing.

"Thanks old man I will had been dead if it wasn't for you." Spike said with a thankful look

"You could call me Iron Heart and you don't have to thank me I always help people in need." Iron Heart said still not looking his way.

"Anyways I still want to thank you for helping me. By the way my name is Spike Spiegel." he said nervously, he didn't know why but the old man gave him the creeps.

"Nice to meet you Spike. I think you might be hungry after sleeping two months now, will you like to eat now or you don't feel like it yet?" Iron Heart said this time looking towards Spike.

"Yeah sure I would like to eat thank you for asking." He said smiling cheerlessly

Iron heart stirred the soup while taking two bowls out for Spike and himself. After finishing pouring the soup in the bowls he gave one to Spike and sat down and started eating.

Spike felt weird the silence was getting the best of him. But he couldn't do nothing about it, this was not his home and he couldn't be disrespectful towards the man that had saved his life.

Thinking that he couldn't do nothing about the silence he started eating. He was amazed that the soup tasted delicious, he was used to eating nothing but beef with peppers that's if you call it like that. While thinking of Jets awful cooking he couldn't stop wandering how him and his other fellow crew mates were doing. Most of all Faye the beautiful Romany that had hunted his mine while he was sleeping. Yeah when they were on the ship they were like cat and dog always fighting but after the years he fell in love with her. Sometimes when she left he couldn't stop worrying and wandering if she was doing alright, his heart did flips while thinking she could be in any harm and when she return he was feel with joy and happiness.

Some one speaking woke him up from his day dream.

"I should check on your wounds they might need some cleaning and if they don't go treated they might get infective." Iron heart said putting down his bowl and getting his ointments.

Spike just stare at the old man face, looking like a little kid hearing his parents talk about business.

"Don't worry lad it wont hurt, you're wounds are almost heal you have nothing to fear. If you want you could but it on yourself if you don't want me to."

Spike barely getting what he was speaking about just nodded .

"Here then just rub it on and everything would be alright after that you could change the bandages to new ones." he said it while standing up and leaving him alone to do what he said to do.

Spike finished what he was set to do and left the hut.

The raids of the sun hit his pale face making him feel refreshed. To him it felt like and eternity with out feeling the freshness of the morning sun. It was like he was beginning a new life a fresh one and for the first time he could see what he had missed many years ago in the syndicate.But he felt like he was missing something and then it hit him. He was missing Faye, he wanted to start a new beginning with her. The first thing he had to do was getting off this bloody mountain and finding the ship. He knew this was not going to be a easy task. So first he had to wait until his scares were fully healed and that would take a while.

1 week later

Spikes wounds had heal completely it had taken a week, but it didn't matter because now he could start on his journey to look for the Bebop.

In the week he was on the mountain him and Iron Heart became friends he even helped him obtain a ship for his journey.On the day of his departure he said good bye to the old man and wished him good luck. He said to him that one day he would return to visit and that's how he left hoping he may find his beloved Faye.

But his plans were changed when some syndicates members found out he was still alive and chased him. He had found the bebop, but for there safety he couldn't make contact with them. That's why it took him 4 years until he could contact them.

But when he did he had found out that Faye had left the bebop many years ago and that shatter his heart. His Faye had left and only god knew where she was.

When he saw her that day on the club he was reborn. Seeing her look more beautiful that ever set his heart on fire.

Finally he thought, I could be happy with the woman he loved and this time nothing would come between him and his new found love.But his reunion with Faye was a disaster instead of being a romantic one it was hell itself.

Spike didn't blame Faye he hadn't spoken with them for 4 years after his death thinking he was death. But when he tried to explain she burst with anger leaving him dumfound.

"Faye if you only knew the reason I didn't contact you" Spike said to himself, standing up from his bed and getting dressed.

" But now I found you and I wont let you go that easily. Not until I explain my feelings toward you" he said with a determine voice.

He was already dress and was determine to find Faye and explain everything to her. So then he headed towards the door and left hoping for the best to come.

* * *

Hello everyone sorry I took long updating the story but I had a lot things to do. Well here is the 3 chappie I am so happy. I really didn't know were to start but with the help of my friend I was able to do this chappie. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I would really appreciate it thanks. And for the people who are waiting for lemon parts don't worry it will soon come.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
